taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sena
Sena is the headstrong leader of the Tai Chi Chasers. She's from a family of Tigeroid warriors and she struggles to measure up to her sisters' extraordinary accomplishments. She's always arguing with Rai; she appreciates his powers, but not so much his attitude. Background Not much is known about her background, only that she comes from a family of Tigeroid Warriors. She is the sister of Hannah, Asty, Cloda, and Straw, and is daughter of General Adin. Descriptions English / 4Kids Sena is the headstrong leader of the Tai Chi Chasers. She's from a family of Tigeroid warriors and she struggles to measure up to her sisters' extraordinary accomplishments. She's always arguing with Rai: Sena appreciates his powers, but not his attitude! Personality Sena seems to have a leadership complex, expecting everyone to follow her orders unconditionally, probably sterned from her upbringing. As leader, she's focused, mature, and quick-to-thought, always keeping the group on task ahead and using the most logical of strategies or methods. Yet she is not above appreciating power and raw talent, even if she constantly bickers with that person; or if they are natural enemies like Jahara. She also seems to have a superiority and inferiority complex as well. Her dream is to be the opposite of how she normally acts; when trapped in the dream convergence, Sena had bought a girly dress . Sena thinks the dragonoids are the enemy and does not trust them even when her teammates kinda do. But she did had a soft spot for Garnia when she told him that she got some bad news. Also she still care about Rai even thought he's part Dragonoid. Abilities Sena is, like the other Tai Chi Chasers, very capable of using the technology in the Tigeroid Airship, and is great at using Tai Chi cards. She is also good at getting things done when everyone pitches in. She can create mission plans very fast, and the team listens to her when she does so, because when she's focused, her plans have the tendency to work. Tai Chi Cards Already Had *Chun / River & Stream *Mock / Tree *Pong / Wind *Cho / Grass *Am / Darkness Fusions *Chun + Pong = Hurricane Found *Yo / Road *Pa/ Break Given Temporary Voice Actresses Korean: Lee Hyeon Seon English: Suzy Myers Allies *Rai (Partner in Combat; Possible Crush) *Finn *Tori *Donha *Hak *Komorka *Hannah (Younger Sister) *General Aidan (General, Father) *Asty (Older Sister) *Cloda (Older Sister) *Straw (Older Sister) *General Zushen *Phoebe (Season 3) *Luka (Season 3 Only) *Jahara (Season 3 Only) *Random People in Episode 36 Likes Her Team Rai (in season two) Being a Leader Her family Tigeroids Dislikes Rai (in season one) Rai's behavior Tori playing around Dragonoids (Other than Rai) (Season 1 and 2 possibly) Having arguments with Rai No one staying focus Thinking that Rai is a Dragonoid Trivia * Sena dreams of being nice. * Sena's worst nightmare is her sisters. * Sena is the only member of her team to never trust Dragonoids at all. * However she sill trusts Rai even though he's part Dragonoid. Category:Tigeroids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:General Aiden's daughters Category:Sena